Amour en Vrac - un baiser au gout d'alcool
by Fanie-Panda
Summary: Cyril et Thomas étaient dans leurs studio à bosser leur apparition dans l'épisode de Didichandouidoui , 5 théories sur Dieu. Et bien sur après la claque que Cyril à donner à Thomas il voulait à tout pris se faire pardonner.


Disclaimer:Les deux personnes citer dans cette fictions ne m'appartiennent pas. Et ce qui suis vient de mon imagination, très bizarre ! Donc si Cyril ou Thomas tombe sur cette fiction (ce qui m'étonnerais énormément) je la supprimerai si ils veulent.

La fiction à été corriger par la magnifique Altaria, allez lire ses fictions elles sont top!

Sur ce bonne lecture.

.

.

Lors d'une journée ordinaire, Thomas et Cyril se trouvaient dans leurs studios et réfléchissaient sur comment allaient-ils intervenir dans la vidéo de Didichandouidoui, celle sur les 5 théories sur Dieu. Pour cela, les deux youtubers eurent deux idées :

-Soit ils utilisaient leurs ardoises, ce qui les caractérisaient désormais vu qu'ils n'étaient pas très connus et que ces ardoises apparaissent dans chacune de leur vidéo

-Soit ils se contredisaient et Thomas se prenait une gifle.

Mais dans les deux cas, ils se contredisaient forcément et Thomas recevait une gifle de Cyril.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir essayé et abandonné la première idée à cause des fous rires interminables, les deux vidéastes enchaînèrent sur la deuxième. Thomas encaissa des tonnes de claques mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se marrer, et cela malgré la douleur. Il souffrait mais les rires de son partenaire lui donnait envie de se moquer de lui-même.

Cependant, Cyril arrêta de donner des baffes à son acolyte lorsqu' il lui donna une patate assez forte pour éjecter les lunettes de Thomas hors de sa tê frappé avait la joue rouge mais ses rires ne s'arrêtaient plus. Ils étaient déjà repartis dans un fou rire incontrôlable! Puis Cyril embrassa la joue de son ami pour se faire pardonner et le concerné rougit, certes très peu, mais il avait quand même rougi .

Quelques heures plus tard ,Les deux amis avaient terminé le tournage de leur prochaine vidéo et marchaient sur le chemin qui menaient à leurs maisons respectives. Bien sûr, ils ne vivaient pas ensembles, mais revenaient chez eux côte à côte car ils passaient toujours par la même route. Les deux vidéastes faisaient toujours le chemin à pied car le studio ne se trouvait pas si loin de chez eux. Cyril engagea la conversation :

« Mec ! Tu sais quoi ? Je t'invites chez moi ! J'ai racheté des bières et puis faut bien que je me fasse pardonner pour la claque que je t'ai foutue !  
\- Ouais, si tu veux, mais j'ai toujours mal et de plus, mes lunettes ont failli se casser par ta faute !, se plaignit Thomas.  
\- Roh allez ! Tu sais que j'ai pas fais exprès. Je voulais pas te faire mal.  
\- Mouais, c'est ça... Ok, je viens.  
\- Où?  
\- Bah, chez toi, abruti, ironisa Thomas, pour boire des bières !  
\- Ah oui! Cool ! Hey, on voit qui arrivera le premier à l'appart ? »

Ils firent la course jusqu'à l'appartement de Cyril tel des enfants de primaires. À vrai dire, Thomas aimait beaucoup s'amuser avec son ami. Évidemment, c'est Cyril qui gagna vu qu'il adorait courir. Il en profita pour se moquer de l'autre :

« T'as perduuuuus !  
\- C'est pas ma journée de toute façon. Profite tant que tu peux ! Tu vas voir, à chaque défi je vais perdre.  
-On verra ça! »

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Cyril se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis que Thomas s'assit sur le divan.  
Cyril revint quelques minutes plus tard avec ses bières.  
« Tu penses qu'on peut en avaler combien en 1 minute seulement?, suggéra le frisé.  
\- Prépares ton chrono! »

Et ils se mirent à avaler des bières comme de l'eau pendant cette minute. Le téléphone sonna à la fin du temps imparti et ils s'arrêtèrent de boires pour compter les bouteilles vides. Bien sûr, l'alcool commençait à leur monter à la tête, et ce fut entre de nombreux éclats de rire qu'ils s'aperçurent que Cyril avait encore gagné.

En réalité, notre perdant se fichait pas mal et voulait juste rigoler avec son pote, se saouler un maximum et faire des défis débiles.

Ils rigolaient de n'importe quoi. L'alcool dans leur sang était assez élevé, en même temps ils avaient beaucoup bu. Thomas vacillait et commença à tomber. Il tenta de se rattraper en agrippant la manche de son compagnon , l'entraînant dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol toujours en train de rire. Cyril était couché sur son ami, et ils s'amusaient encore et encore. Cyril roula sur le côté et se mit à regarder le plafond avec son ami. Celui-ci tourna sa tête sur le côté et se mit à observer son soi-disant « pote ». Son chapeau ayant disparu de sa tête , ses cheveux s'étalaient sur le sol et se mélangeaient aux grains de poussières par terre ( _ce qui lui fit rappeler de passer l'aspirateur avant d'inviter quelqu'un n'est-ce pas Cyril,_ ). Il se mit a rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Thomas prit ses cheveux et retira quelques grains de poussières visibles.  
Le frisé le regarda faire et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Tu es tellement mignon Thomas...  
\- Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir ! »

Et ils se remirent à pouffer de plus belle. Mais leurs regards se croisèrent toujours, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Cyril approcha sa main de la joue de Thomas et se mit à la caresser, arrangeant au passage une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

« Tu es vraiment trop mignon. »

Sans prévenir, le youtuber bascula sur son acolyte et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. Une vague de plaisir les envahit soudainement. Ils approfondirent leur baiser progressivement. Thomas tenait les cheveux de son associé et lui ses joues. Lorsque leurs lèvres se scellèrent, ils reconnurent un goût, une saveur particulière.

Oui, c'était bien un baiser au goût d'alcool.


End file.
